


Sweet Love of Mine

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John falls asleep while in the bath with Sherlock, and Sherlock simply enjoy's his lover's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Love of Mine

The water was warm, the bubbles all long dissolved.  The aroma of rose petals and honeysuckle still hung in the air. The edge of the tub pressed into Sherlock's back, his long legs bent and spread to fit in the small tub.  John let out a soft sigh, murmuring in his sleep. Sherlock smiled, running his fingers through his lover's soft hair.  He had never felt this way before with anyone else.  But then again, John wasn't just anyone.  He had managed to bring out a side of Sherlock that even he hadn't known was there.  It was nice.

Sherlock looked down at his hands, fingers wrinkled and pruned from the soak.  Tomorrow he would ask John to be his eternal.  But tonight, tonight he was content to just hold his love right there until the water turned cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick fluffy drabble I wrote on the fly for my beloved Cristina. :3


End file.
